


The Effects of Heat and Pressure

by Cleo



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon talks to Mal about heat and pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Heat and Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have been for Round four of Round of Kink over at LJ but I never got done with it in time. It's my vision of how Simon would tease Mal.

"You do know Captain Reynolds, these sort of problems are a commonly natural occurrence. The rigidity of all objects, simply depend on the external stimuli placed upon them. For example, the hardness of any object can be affected by an increase in either pressure or heat. For some, given enough heat, it will eventually result in a liquid state being achieved.

The same thing is similar with pressure, though for other results. An object under the right kind of pressure will become harder and denser in structure. Sometimes the pressure can become too much and cause the internal stresses to breakdown and shatter it. But if the right pressure is applied at the right moment, it can have such beautiful results."

Mal couldn't help himself he just grabbed Simon right there in the infirmary and kissed him hard. When they finally came up for air Mal said, "Damn, Doc. I love it when you talk dirty."


End file.
